


希望你能爱我

by hotokepeach



Category: AB6IX (Band), Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotokepeach/pseuds/hotokepeach





	希望你能爱我

现背但是ooc ooc ooc/激情短打/私设严重

林煐岷很喜欢夏天。釜山夏天的风总是带着大海湿咸的腥味，林煐岷也喜欢缓缓铺开又揉成一团的云朵。那个被父亲剃掉了头发自我隔绝的夏天，林煐岷不仅背会了许多方块字，也常坐在窗前看平静的天空、变幻的云和热烈的太阳。

后来林煐岷去了首尔，固执又坚定地为了歌手这个梦想而努力，只有出门觅食时才得以喘息。他也常抬头看首尔的天空，到底和釜山不同，藏在楼宇间的云露出一点羞怯面庞，他还是拍下了一张张天空和云。

金东贤常问他为什么拍了这么多天空和云。林煐岷说因为好看，金东贤不解，只是因为好看吗？林煐岷说对啊。他们坐在公司附近的炒年糕店里，林煐岷翻出手机相册给金东贤看，“你看，这朵云像不像超人？” “或许我们也可以飞得这么高。”

金东贤点点头，“一定会的。”

林煐岷醉翁之意不在酒，遇到金东贤以后，他的夏天又被赋予了新的意涵。喜欢金东贤似乎是一件自然而然的事情，他收起手机时想，热烈又温柔，这两个看似矛盾的词语组合在一起来形容金东贤很合适。他既是热烈又勇敢的太阳，也是温和又舒展的云。

喜欢组合里的弟弟应该怎么办？公司的课程没讲过这么复杂的问题。静静关爱，默默喜欢似乎是唯一选择，林煐岷计算不出金东贤同样喜欢他的概率。两人团时，多么密切的关系也不会被看出问题。他刷着粉丝拍的双人图，果然眼神是骗不了人的。

再次出道后，林煐岷越发小心，他藏着自己的心思，若即若离，不留痕迹。以前林煐岷妥帖地把他藏在身后，不让他被言语和纷争伤害。现在金东贤成长得很好，林煐岷冷眼观察着，金东贤是上有老下有小的老三，帮他照顾弟弟，也和同乡哥哥相处得很好。金东贤似乎是队里最体谅他的人，他和金东贤的站位离得最远。隔着三个弟弟，但林煐岷总下意识地寻找金东贤的眼神，他从来会点头报以肯定的微笑。保护我的只有你啊，林煐岷在电台写下这句话，肉麻得不行，那也是小心翼翼地真情流露。

金东贤最近不怎么开心。理由也很简单，林煐岷需要关心和照顾的不只有他了。他自私地希望林煐岷能够爱他，不是对弟弟的关心，不是为了营业。他和林煐岷的合照，连他自己都觉得登对。金东贤想起了林煐岷画的云朵超人，他想，或许是多年前那张照片吗？现在他真成了超人呢，自己牵着他的手飞到了更高的地方。可超人要做的事情太多，没有余裕照顾他。

金东贤的小号关注了几个CP粉，“刻意保持距离、差别对待才是真的。”再次出道后，他看到有粉丝写了这句话。金东贤喜欢故意闹林煐岷，盲爱回归那次，他很感谢编舞老师的设计。舞台待机的时候，他把手放在林煐岷胸前，不怀好意地拍了左边拍右边，林煐岷抓住他的手，用眼神警告他。他就藏起嘴角的笑意，摆出比谁都冷酷的表情。

年末，佑镇受了伤回釜山休养，田雄和大辉去录制偶运会的春节特辑。宿舍里只剩他和林煐岷，早上大辉出门时，金东贤就醒了。他敲敲林煐岷的门，“哥，要不我们提前一天去日本吧。”林煐岷刚睡醒，他揉了揉自己蓬乱的头发，声音低低地说，“好啊，我去跟经纪人哥商量一下，把机票改了。”

其实金东贤也不知道为什么要先去日本，可能只是想和他单独待两天，他也知道林煐岷应该会顺着他。林煐岷坐在飞机上搜酒店，金东贤凑过来，这个就挺好的，还能泡温泉。林煐岷迟疑地说，“可他们只剩大床房了。”

“大床房怎么了，难道哥还对我有什么企图吗？”金东贤一副无所谓的样子，“还是哥担心我对你有企图？”

林煐岷白他一眼，心想反正不管怎么样都是我赚到了。“那订这间了。”林煐岷说。

“好呀”，金东贤点点头。

到了大阪后，林煐岷叫了出租，这次他们不用再按照制作组的要求分头行动了。金东贤今天醒得太早，在出租上打盹，头几次差点撞到车窗上。林煐岷叹气，把金东贤揽进怀里，让他枕着肩膀。金东贤毛茸茸的头发蹭到脖子，林煐岷莫名心也跟着痒痒，他没看到金东贤嘴角那一丝狡黠的笑容。

晚上，金东贤拉着林煐岷去逛街，临近圣诞节，金东贤给他买了生日礼物。是一件绿色的羽绒服，“我会好好穿的，谢谢您！”林煐岷用了敬语，金东贤点点头表示知道了，“一定要拍认证照哦。”

两个人还去吃了地道日料，这次他们也不用在公园里吃便利店的盒饭了。禁不住店家的推销，两人点了青梅酒。度数虽然不算高，后劲却很大，林煐岷有点上头。

回到酒店，金东贤洗完澡出来发现屋里只留下一盏小夜灯，林煐岷缩在床一角，好像已经睡着了。金东贤躺在床另一侧，看着熟睡的林煐岷。然后发现林煐岷没有摘耳钉，他悄悄凑过去，想帮他摘下来。金东贤的手触到林煐岷饱满的耳垂，覆着一层细细的绒毛。

金东贤摸过来的时候，林煐岷半梦半醒，有点恍惚。他睁开眼的瞬间有些迷茫，紧接着发现金东贤凑得很近，林煐岷以为自己又在做梦，笑着对金东贤说，东东啊，怎么又来我梦里了。他抓住金东贤的手，金东贤吓一跳，想抽出手。他听见林煐岷嘟嘟囔囔地说，“连梦里都不肯让我牵着你的手吗？”

金东贤听着他的话想，他为什么这么可爱啊？

是梦的话，林煐岷收紧双手把金东贤抱在怀里。

金东贤在林煐岷怀里僵了几秒，担心又期待他下一步举动。好在林煐岷太累了，只抱着他而已。金东贤推了推，发现林煐岷抱得太紧了，算了，反正明天胳膊疼得也不是我。不过，手感很好嘛。金东贤在林煐岷胸前蹭蹭，闻到了他身上桃子香氛的味道，很安心，他干脆窝在林煐岷怀里睡了。

早上林煐岷醒来的时候，发现还抱着金东贤，靠呗，原来不是梦。他怕弄醒金东贤，又怕金东贤醒来尴尬。

林煐岷尽可能轻地从床上下来，揉揉酸痛的胳膊。想着一会儿怎么解释，有什么借口。

早饭送到房间时，金东贤才醒，他难得睡了个好觉。紧接着就发现林煐岷已经不在了。

“或许，哥平常梦到过我吗？” 金东贤剥着鸡蛋突然问。林煐岷正兢兢业业挑着炒饭里的蘑菇，闻言停下了筷子。

“没有啊，为什么这么问？”林煐岷听见自己说。

“哦，没事。”金东贤不再说话了。

林煐岷的心思，他能猜到一点。所以有些话，还是不说出口比较好。

心斋桥繁华如故，录旅行报告书的时候，金东贤在大阪自己玩得也不错，只不过如果能和他一起就更好了。金东贤和林煐岷站在桥上看日头渐渐西斜，自他们出道以来，很少有这样的闲暇了。林煐岷掏出照相机咔嚓咔嚓照了许多张夕阳，天空和云朵。

虽说是冬天，林煐岷没由来地想起那个在金东贤肩膀上哭泣的夏夜。他哪里是喜欢夏天，他是喜欢金东贤的热烈和温柔，陪他捱过许多窘迫岁月，他想牵着金东贤的手一起飞到更高的地方。

林煐岷拍了一张金东贤望向夕阳的沉静侧脸。金东贤听到快门声，转头看向镜头，笑了，他说，“哥为什么偷拍我？”

林煐岷又摁下了快门，“因为东东好看。”

“只是因为好看吗？”金东贤又问。

不是啊，因为希望你能爱我，所以心里眼里储存卡里全是你。

林煐岷也笑了，“不然呢？还能是暗恋你吗？”

“走吧哥”，金东贤拉起林煐岷的手，“他们应该快到了。"

成年人的感情不需要直白的言语和张扬的表达，似乎短短几秒的对视就能确认。

他们怀着同样的心思，在演唱会落幕时的漫天纸花里望向彼此，隔着人群，金东贤读着林煐岷的口型。他好像在唱那首他们的歌，“希望你能爱我，希望你能感受到此刻我所感受到的心意。”

FIN.

一个双向暗恋的激情短打 

看完三个半小时的fm 我和码人的感情又升华了

小码一周年快乐！

未解之谜：

19年12月16号他们两个人为什么提前去日本呢

问就是煐东szd！

不知道这样带标签可不可以 不合适的话我再删掉


End file.
